Chapter V
' ' Chapter V, titled The Fall and Rise of Jimmy Hopkins, Aged 15, is the fifth chapter of Bully. It takes place late in the spring at the end of the school year. It involves Jimmy taking on the Townies and stopping Gary Smith. Storyline Missions *Making a Mark *Rats in the Library *The Gym is Burning *Finding Johnny Vincent *Revenge on Mr. Burton *Preppies Vandalized *Go See The Principal *Busting In, Part I *Busting In, Part II *Showdown at the Plant *Complete Mayhem *Final Showdown Non-Storyline Missions (*Missions exclusive to Scholarship Edition and Anniversary Edition) *Cheating Time *Smash It Up *Townie Challenge *Mailbox Armageddon* *The Collector* Plot The chapter begins with Jimmy, and all the clique leaders. Jimmy is having a great time ruling the school. Petey comes in and tries to tell Jimmy that there is a problem, but Jimmy isn't listening. The clique leaders decide that Jimmy needs to pull off a spectacular prank. Ted's idea of taking a dump on the steps of town hall is vetoed, and Derby encourages Jimmy to graffiti Town Hall itself. Jimmy does so, writing "BullWorthless" on it. When he comes back, all hell has broken loose. The Non-Clique Students, Nerds, Preppies, Greasers, and Jocks have all turned on him, and weird things are happening. The Library ends up full of rats, the Gym is set on fire, Johnny Vincent disappears, and someone breaks into the Boxing Club in Old Bullworth Vale and steals all the Preppies' boxing trophies. Jimmy manages to determine that the Townies are behind these acts, but he can't convince the other students to listen to him. He confronts the Townies in their hangout, Blue Skies Industrial Park, to no avail. On returning to the school, he is summoned to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office, where he is expelled. It is revealed that Gary squealed on Jimmy for writing the graffiti on Town Hall, and furthermore has convinced Crabblesnitch to make him Head Boy. Within inches of giving up, Jimmy is encouraged by Petey to go investigate the Townies more thoroughly. Jimmy heads to Blue Skies Industrial Park, where he meets Zoe, a girl who was also expelled from Bullworth Academy. In her case, she complained about Mr. Burton hitting on her. They become friends over a revenge prank on Burton, pushing him down a hill while in a port-a-potty. Zoe then helps Jimmy find the Townie leader, Edgar Munsen. With help from Russell Northrop and a stolen police motorcycle, Jimmy breaks into the Townies hideout to track down Edgar, finally defeating him in a battle inside an abandoned chemical plant. Having earned Edgar's respect, Jimmy is now accepted by the Townies and welcome in Blue Skies Industrial Park. A bit later, Jimmy shows up at Zoe's house looking for her, only to be told that a full scale war between the cliques has broken out at Bullworth. Jimmy seeks out Russell while Zoe finds Edgar and the Townies, and they meet in front of the closed Bullworth gate. Russell delivers his iconic line, "Russell likes to hurt people for peace", and then rams the gate open with his head. While Edgar and the Townies go to stop the kids from fighting, Jimmy, with Russell's help, hunts down the clique leaders. Johnny and the Greasers vandalize the Girls' Dorm, the Nerds vandalize the Gymnasium, the Jocks vandalize the Library, and Derby relaxes inside Harrington House with the Preppies, apparently enjoying the scene. After beating the clique leaders, Jimmy goes heading after Gary. He enters the school, where Edgar has just beaten up the Bullies Trent, Davis, and Ethan, the same three members that accosted Jimmy on his arrival to Bullworth. Just after Edgar leaves, Jimmy is attacked by the Prefects, who confiscate his slingshot. Russell chases them, leaving Jimmy alone. Gary finally reveals himself, and the two engage in a chase up the partially completed bell tower, with Gary taunting Jimmy all the way and bragging about how easily he manipulated everyone into doing what he wanted. When Gary insults Jimmy's mother, Jimmy loses it and attacks him. They fight on the scaffolding, eventually falling through both it and the skylight over Crabblesnitch's office. Having overheard Gary's gloating and finally seeing the truth, Dr. Crabblesnitch proceeds to right most of the wrongs that have taken place, ending the main storyline. He reinstates Jimmy and Zoe at Bullworth Academy, expels Gary, fires Mr. Burton and makes Pete the new Head Boy. de:Kapitel 5 Category:Chapters